where do we go from here 15:where air kisses earth
by zantha19
Summary: It has been one year since Aang and Toph got married. They are getting used to the change in their relationship, and what their future is going to be, but they have to make some important decisions now. now being rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you will like this part of the story. It should be about five or six chapters long. As this is part of the story is a rewrite, it should not take very long between chapters. I also want to apologize, as I said I would have this up-dated by Friday, but I had work for school to get done, so it took me a little longer.**

* * *

The stars hung in the dark night sky, giving off the only little into the room Toph and Aang currently occupied. It was large room in the palace at Omashu; it was the same room Toph stayed in whenever she was here. It was also the same room Aang had come in through the window off, to get her to come with him to track down Long Feng. While only a few years in the past, that event seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had changed, they were different people.

"Do you really have to do that." Aang lay on large the bed, covered in thin white sheets, and numerous pillows of various sizes, holding his upper body up with the strength of his arms.

"Yes." Her answer came with and an added faint laugh. "You're the one that started this, so go on." Toph lay, a slight grin on her face, in-between Aang arms, with her hands lifted up, covering Aang's eyes.

Since they had been married a year ago, a year ago tomorrow to be exact, Aang had become obsessed with getting to know Toph as well as he could. He found that the more he got to know her the more he fell for her; there was no one like her. Deep down he knew this was not a wise thing to do. At least not till he knew really were they stood.

"Where should I start." He smiled a little now.

"Work your way up, like always." Even thou he couldn't see her face, he knew she had her evil grin spreading across it.

One of the things he found out about Toph was that she could, and did at any opportunity that she was given, would turn what he said into something that seemed rude or dirty. She did this just to make him embarrassed, and uncomfortable. He had grown up as, and was still a monk after all. Then all she would have to do was give him a real smile and he forgave her. He most likely would forgive her anything at times. Within reason of course.

With a faint sigh, he started. "You have a burn, on the ball of your right foot. You got it when you went to try and speak to Zuko." She nodded her head a little. "I always thought that was really brave of you." Aang slowly moved his head down to kiss Toph.

"Just stick to the scars." Toph used her hands that still covered his eyes to push his head back up a few inches.

"The one on your left thigh. The first and only time you ever got hurt at the earth rumble." He could just feel her smile, despite herself at this. He himself found it surprising that Toph didn't have move scars, especially from when she was first starting to earthbend. Her train had left him with his fair share of scares.

It was a well-known fact that earthbenders, especially during their training, got a lot of scars. That of course came from bending the most solid element. Because of this they had a very thick skin, and high tolerance for pain. The same way that airbendrs had a large lung capacity, waterbenders didn't feel the cold, and firebenders could stand the heat. These where just thing they had to do, for their body's to be able to tolerate the effects of bending their element. He had always done as well that earthbenders had very rouge, callused hands. He noticed his hands becoming rougher as he became a stronger earthbender. Toph's hands on his face, however were soft.

"There is one on your back, which goes all the way down your spine. It's very thin. Jet gave you it, when he stopped you from crashing into a wall with his hook swords." He knew that she would be scrunching up her face at this one. He wished he could see her face now, she always looked cute when she was annoyed. Having to be helped at anything always annoyed her. The memory of Jet, a future that very was, also showed on her face.

"Left shoulder. Azula on the day of back sun. She dislocated your shoulder, with a lightning bolt." Toph felt Aang clench his hands, that rested by her head. If the detached tone, and matter of fact way that he spoke hadn't told her how he felt about this scar, then that action would have.

"Right shoulder. That was me, when you were helping me with firebending. Sorry." He closed his eyes under her hands.

"Whatever, how many times have I hurt you in training." If he could see her, he would have seen a genuine smile directed at him.

"Under you're.."

"Your forgetting one." her voice was forceful, but gentle. Aang thought she had learned that from Katara, but over the last year he realised it was all her.

"On your stomach." No one else would have heard his words.

"It's ok, how did I get it." Again her tone was forceful, yet gentle.

Toph felt his eyes close again, under her hands. His long eyelashes tickled the palm of her hand. He didn't know why it was important for him to say what they both already knew, but he did as she asked. "You were stabbed, on our way to the fire nation capital." She now felt him let out a sigh of relief.

Lifting her head up to reach his, Toph kissed Aang. A kiss he gladly returned. Almost three years since it happened and he still reacted like this every time he was made aware of that scar. This was one of the things that made Toph think she could fall for him. He really cared about her, the real her. It was him or no one. She could only see herself with him, no one else. That didn't help her make sense of what they were however.

"You're not finished yet, keep going." Toph spoke as she rested her head back on the pillow.

"Under your left eye. It was from a piece of metal that came loose on the air ship. The metal got into your blood, infecting it. You had to bend all the metal together then bend it down to your left hand. Where you have the scar from bending it out." Toph hadn't let anyone know about these scars except Aang, and she had only told him recently. After the battle was over there had been too much going on to tell anyone, and the last thing she wanted was for people to be fusing over her. So she just dealt with it on her on. It was the first bit of healing with bending she had ever done.

It seemed odd to Aang that he didn't have the same reaction to this scar, as he did to the one on her stomach. He put it down to the fact that he didn't know anything about it at the time. Also he blamed himself for what happened to her, in both situations, but more so the second scar.

Aang lifted his left hand up, so he could run his fingers over the long thin scar on her left hand. In doing so he lost his balance, and fell to his right. Toph let out a faint yell, followed by a muffled ;laugh, as she tried to hold it back. His head now rested on one of the many pillows next to Toph's head. He finally got to look at her. He was reminded of the way she looked, on the first night they had been married. The moon in her hair and her eyes like stares.

He moved in to kiss her, but she had moved her hand to cover his mouth "You're don't done yet."

Aang took hold of her by the waist, pulling her towards him, he rolled onto his back, lifting her on top him as he did. "You have one on the back of your head, from when you blocked me hitting a mound of earth."

"Well done." He now got his prize, a kiss from his wife.

"Why don't you try and..."

Toph knew what he was going to say and cut in "Because, you don't have a lot of scars it's not really a challenge."

As pay back for her comment, Aang ran his hand up her back, along her spine. Even with her jade nightdress acting as a barrier from his touch, Toph still squirmed as he did this. She was very sensitive to being touched on her spine, only Aang knew this and used it to his full advantage. He lowered his hand down her spine, pulling her closer so she couldn't squirm. A few minutes later they were laying curled up , trying to stop themselves from laughing anymore.

"I love you."

He didn't know why he said it, the words just came out. He watched her face change, becoming uncomfortable. She gave a small nod. She looked like she was about to say something, so he quickly kissed her, then pull away, turning away from her. He gave her an out.

Toph feel asleep not long after this. Aang turned his head over to look at her. He thought he would have felt worse about what happened, but he didn't. What they had been doing, talking about stopped him for feeling defeated. He knew that he was the only person that had seen her scars, that knew about most of them. She also had a few large freckles on her back, and lower neck, that he too was the only person to ever see. Toph herself had very seen these marks, that where such a part of her. That he had was special.

Feeling braver he held her close, as he lay next to her. He watched her sleep, concentrating on their heart beats. That beat in perfect time with each other. He kissed her forehead, and smiled. Having for the first time real hope for what he had planned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you have been reading for part one then I**** hope you are liking the way it is going. ****I have up-dated the second chapter too, so this would come up as a new up-date. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun now gave light to the room, occupied by Aang and Toph. Toph woke up, noticing that she was the only person in the bed. As she had room to stretch out, without hitting anyone. Pulling her hair from her face, she sat up.

"Do you trust me." A small smile crossed her face as she turned her head round to be facing the direction the voice came from.

Aang had been waiting for her to wake up for about half an hour. He was no leaning against the window-sill. A wide open window behind him, causing a gentle breeze to enter the room.

"This seems very familiar." This was almost the exact same positions they had been in, when Aang had come to ask for her help in tracking down Long Feng. She smirked a little as she moved over to the edge of the bed.

"Toph." He never normally spoke to her in that tone, it was slightly stern and cold. He was being serious, so she would be too. She pulled her legs put form under her, and hung one over the edge of the bed. Where the tip of her toe was all that touched the ground. Her other leg she pulled into her chest, crossing her arm over it.

"Yes." That was all she had to say, one word.

"Come with me."

Aang held his right hand out to her. Without a moment's hesitation, she reached out to took it. Their fingertips just touched each other. He pulled her of the bed onto her feet, then close to him. He used more force than Toph had expected. She lost her footing a little, causing her to stumble slightly into Aang. It was then she realised that he was dressed, and she was still in her night dress. Before she could say anything about changing before they left, to where ever they were going, Aang took her other hand. He then placed them behind his head, wrapped his right arm around her waist pulled out his glider, and pulled them out the window.

Aang had expected Toph to scream, as they flew across the bright blue sky, but she didn't. She held on to his neck tightly resting her head in the crook of his neck. Aang had noticed that this was a position that she tended to use a lot, as it was the way they fit together the best. Toph was holding so tightly that she was close to digging her nails into her own skin. She never let herself show how scared she really was in any other way, anyway Aang would see.

It took them less time to reach their destination then Aang had expected. He thought that having two people on the glider would take twice as long; he had forgotten how light Toph was. He glanced at her, and saw that she had clenched her eyes shut, against the wind steaming past them. He pulled her closer to him, to give her a little comfort and reassurance.

As their feet touched the ground, Aang pick up on Toph's racing heat beat. She gently pulled away from him, and walked round in a small circle. Her month was slight open with shock.

"This is..."

"Where the air kisses the earth." As he spoke he walked up behind her, and wrapped his long arms around her small waist. Resting his head on her right shoulder. "What do you think."

"Beautiful." Was all she could think to say, as she turned her head to kiss him.

HE had taken her to the highest place in the earth kingdom, possibly the world. It was nicknamed where air kisses earth as it was high enough that its peak was always cloaked by the clouds. Toph had always wanted to come here, as it was so different to the earth she knew so well. It was a flat area at the top of a mountain, covered in grass. It was the very limit of her element. It felt like the end of the earth, that beyond this point was nothing.

"What does it look like. Aang whispered in her ear.

Toph took her time to think of a way to describe it, in a way Aang would understand "like being in two worlds."

Aang closed his eyes, holding Toph a little tighter. "I see it." He didn't have to say any more, Toph understood what he was saying. He had seen this place the way she did.

Her hand lifted to rest on top of his. Toph also leaned her head to the right, resting it on Aang's "I am in love with you" He spoke almost right in to her ear.

Under his arms, he felt her take in a deep breath. "What are you saying." As she spoke Toph turned around, so they were facing each other.

"Toph I'm in love with you. I have been aware of it since we got married, but I have been falling in love with you form the monument I saw you in the swamp, I just didn't see it. You are the most beautiful, strong wonderful girl, women I have even known." He took her hands in his, they were shaking a little, so were his. "Toph will you marry me."

Toph was so shocked, she almost pulled away from him "Aang, we are already married." He noticed she was talking to him as if he was one of Sokka and Suki's sons. Like he wasn't making any sense, but she knew every word he said was the truth.

"I know, but this is different. A year ago I never really gave you a choice. Now I am. It's up to you Toph. If you what we can stay the way we are, or we can go our separate ways. This is up to you."

She heard what he didn't say. He wanted to give her, her freedom. To be able to go and travel, train and teach, whatever she wanted. This was him giving her an out. It was the nicest, most loving thing that anyone had ever give her. He would never know how much this meant to her, she could never explain it. For the first time, she thought about the future, her future. What she wanted it to be. This was something she had avoided doing before. It only took her a moment of thinking to know what she wanted. What she had always wanted, and now could have. She smiled, knowing for the first time that she could say what she never thought she would be able to say in her whole life, and mean it.

"I'm in love with you too..."

She didn't get to finish what she was going to say, as Aang took a step towards her. Letting go of her hands, he placed his on her waist, as he leaned into kiss her. She slowly moved her hand to his shoulders. Neither one wanted to hold the other to tightly encase the disappeared. All of this was so perfect, it seemed so fragile too.

After they pulled apart, Aang started to laugh. He split his hands around her waist. Taking hold of Toph by the waist like this he picking her up and spun her around, and around. She laughed and screamed, in equal measure. He finally lost his balance, causing them to fall on to the lush green grass.

Aang landed slight on top of Toph, in almost the same way they had been the night before. He moved a little to his right to lie next to her. She lay on her back facing the sky, and he lay on his front facing the earth. Looking over at her, he locked eyes with her. This didn't happen that often, but when it did. It was little looking a star up close. Her eyes such seemed to shine with so much light. All her emotion was shown on them. No matter how hard she tried in other ways to hide her feelings, her eyes always gave her way. At least to him, because he looked into them like no one else did.

He reached out to move a hair out of her facing "Can I take that as a yes."

"We're already married. Can you even..."

"This is different. This is two people who are in love getting married, in a place that is perfect for them, with just the people they love there."

Toph now used her elbow to push her upper body up. "What have you done twinkles"

Aang sat up next to her. "We are going to get married here, now. Everyone is on their way here on Appa."

For the second time that morning Toph was at a loss for words. This truly was the nicest most special thing anyone had ever done for, given her. If she wasn't in love with him before, then this would have done it. Pulling himself onto his feet, he offered her a hand up, which she took.

"What if I had said no." Her tone was more teasing than anything.

"You know that thought never crossed my mind."

"Oh real..." Aang silenced her with a kiss that she returned.

In truth Aang had been a little worried, he knew that if she felt the same way he did, then this was the perfect thing to do. It could also easily backfire as Toph hated being told what to do, or being forced into things, this could have seemed like that. Aang felt this was risk he had to take, to show her that he had grown up, and learned from her. He was ready to stand and fight for what was important to him now, and that was her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****I really hope that you are liking this next part of the story. Also that if you have time, you can review too. I would love to know what you think, good or bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey that you for reading. I am very sorry that it has been so long since up-dated. I have just started back at school and have had a lot of work to get done. **

**Thank you so much for the review, they were such lovely things to say thank you. **

**I'm sorry to hear about your cat fluffy. Think of this chapter as being dedicated to them. **

"Can you see them yet."

Toph and Aang now standing up, faced out towards the wide blue horizon in-front of them. Aang stood behind Toph with his arms wrapped lightly around Toph's neck. She had lifted her hands up to hold onto his arm. Though she couldn't see, she still kept her eyes facing directly in-front of them. In the direction that her friends were coming from. It had been so long since they had all been together. If nothing else she would have been grateful for him for doing just that, bringing them all together.

His grey eyes once again scanned the sky, finally seeing something. "I think so." Aang moved them a few steps forward to get a better view, a smile working its way across his face. "Yes, it's them." He gave her a quick kiss on the back of her head, as he watched Appa getting closer.

A few minutes later Appa had landed, and Zuko, Katara. Sokka and Suki dismounted. The group of six friends, family made their way towards each other. Once they reached each other finally they began hugging each other, which took a while as there was a lot of them, and everyone wanted to hug and have a few words with each other.

After Toph had hugged Suki she moved to hug Sokka, who took hold of her by the arms "What happened, are you getting married again, did he tell you, what did you say..."

"Sokka breath." He had started off trying to whisper, so only she could hear him, but it grew louder.

Toph had never seen Sokka get so worked up. Suki on the other hand was used to it, this was nothing compared to how he had been at the births of his sons, or when they took their first steps, said their first words. She was enjoying not having to be the one to calm him down. So she took her eyes off him, and looked at Aang who stood in-front of her. Looking happier than she had ever seen him before.

Toph on the other hand looked a little unsure. "He brought me here, told me he was in love with me, and I told him I was in love with him too." After she finished talking Sokka pulled her into a hug, as he did she felt his heart relax. Sokka had wanted them to get together for a long time, it would make their family complete. Now it was all fitting together.

Once Sokka let her go Toph was suddenly pulled into a hug by Katara "I'm so happy for you." They tilted from side to side, as Katara held her even tighter.

Toph noticed something different about Katara." And I am happy for you." Katara had two heart beats, one was very faint, she was pregnant again.

She pulled back, looking Toph questioningly in the face. "How did you know." She realised that was a stupid question, the minute she asked it. Toph had been the first person to know, when Suki was pregnant "I was going to tell you too, I just didn't want to do it on your special day."

Toph went quiet, as she nodded her head. Katara studied her face to see what she was feeling. She looked a little annoyed. She let out a sigh, "I don't care about that." Toph's face broke into a smile, as she pulled Katara back into another hug. As they pulled apart, Toph shock her head a little. "Honesty, sweetness. Did you really think I would care. That I'm the kind of person that would care about being the centre of attention."

Katara didn't answer, she gave the younger women an all knowing smile, before she moved onto hug and congratulate Aang.

Toph in turn, turned round to face Zuko "Way to go Sparky." She was forced to get on to her tip toes to be able to hug him.

"Way to go to Shorty." This earned the fire lord a punch to his upper arm. It was only a light punch though. Maybe she was getting softer in her old age. These words were on the tip of his tongue, but he never said them. They would only be received by an even harder punch.

After they had all hugged and congratulated the happy couple and caught up, they started to make plans for the small wedding ceremony. Zuko as the fire lord was able to preside over the ceremony, not that it had to be official. They after all had been married for a year already. They still wanted to keep some of the traditions of the ceremony. This meant that they had a problem, Toph needed someone to give her away. Aang also needed a best man. The only person that could do either of these jobs, with Zuko already having a role to play was Sokka.

"So what do I get to do this time." Sokka was greatly enjoying being in demined.

"I had him at our first wedding, you can have him this time." the tone in Aang's voice let Toph know he was planning something, and she knew what it was.

With a smirk she played along. "No I couldn't possible, you have him."

"But my love, I would feel so guilty taking him away from you." It was taking everything Aang had not to laugh. Once he finished talking, he was forced to bite his lip to stop any laugh form escaping.

"That is so sweet darling, but I could..."

"Ok. Stop it." Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, as all eyes turned to him. I don't like your tone." Toph and Aang hadn't expected Sokka to last as long as he had before figuring out what they were doing, and losing it. Everyone was now finally able to let out the laughter they had been holding back. Suki wrapped her arms around her husband to comfort him from his friend's laughter. However she was unable to stop herself from laughing too.

"Sorry Sokka." Aang was just able to get his apology out through his laughter. He stifled his laughter fully, as he turned to face his wife. "Toph. Today is about us. I want you to have it your way this time, so it's up to you."

Toph nodded. "Sokka you know I love you." Sokka smiled. "But I think you should be Aang's best man" She was now given a couple of confused looks." Katara will you give me away."

Katara's mouth almost dropt to the ground, and she was almost crying. "I would be honoured" She reached out to take Toph's hand. "Toph." She pulled Toph into a thigh hug. "You are like a sister to me... and I love you..." She tilted her head a little to look at Aang. "Both of you so much ... I just."

With a slight worried look, Suki moved forward, placing her hands on Katara's shoulders. "Ok. That's enough of that." Suki pulled her sister in law, away for the bride to be. She hadn't expected her hormones to take over so soon. She was very close to normal throughout her first pregnancy. Maybe the second was the worst, cause you knew exactly what you were about to go through. In truth she remembered very little of her own second pregnancy. "We are going to the cave, a little way down the mountain over there to get the bride ready. You guys just get yourself ready."

The men nodded, as Suki lead the bride and best women away. Once the girls had left, Zuko and Sokka turned rather quickly to face Aang. Like they had been waiting for this, had it planned. They had their arms crossed in front of them. Sokka was trying to look as intimidating as Zuko, but it wasn't working. The fire lord had the death stare down to an art. The only person who Aang knew that could pull it off better was his wife.

"You have always loved her haven't you." Aang nodded to Zuko's question, his lips curling into a fiant smile. "And you are going to take care of her. Because if you don't we are going to make sure she doesn't give you another chance."

"Fifth chance, if you're being accurate." Sokka was feeling a little left out, so he had to say something. It was a pretty good line, he then of course went on to ruin it. As he never knew when to stop. "And no children for at least five years. She is our little sister..."

"But Katara is..."

"She is older." Aang decided to let it go, there was no reasoning with Sokka when he had an idea in his head. Sometimes it was best to just let him rant then move on.

The light in the cave was rather poor, but Suki and Katara still managed to get Toph into her dress. It was a beautifully dress that Katara had brought with her. Katara took the opportunity to give her, her wedding presents. It was a hair ornament that was shaped in a circle, in the circle was a lotus flower engraved in it. She had picked the dress so it matched the present she had got.

"I 'm sorry I didn't have a present for you last year."

Toph took the gift in her hand, and ran her fingers over the engraving "It's beautiful. Thank you." The two sisters hugged again.

"I tried to get the same engraving as the one on your mother's necklace." Her voice was muffled, as she spoke into Toph's long hair.

Feeling a little left out, Suki stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around the both of them. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Suki was the first to pull away, she was starting to worry about what her husband was saying to the second time groom. She stepped back and picked up the lotus flower that Toph was going to carry. "Come on, we better get you out there." She pulled Toph in for a hug before handing her the flower. With a quick kiss on the cheek she walked on ahead. Katara linked her arm through Toph's, leading her out to where the men were waiting

The sun was now fully in the sky, but as they were so high up, they got to see it in a different light. Rather than a harsh light, it lit the area in a warm orange glow.

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you liked it. Again I am sorry it has taken so long to up-date. The next two chapters will be up-dated at the same time. As they a****re going to be POV chapters of the same event for two different POV's. I plan to have these chapters up by the end of the week, but it will not be as long as the break between these chapters. After these chapters ****there will be one more for this part. Then ****I can move on to longer and more interesting parts of the stories were things will start to pay off. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I am going to try something different with the next two chapters, and I am not talking about writing an event twice from two different viewpoints. Though that is something ****different too. **

**I am going to ask you, readers to do something for me. Open another window, go to YouTube, and put in "you are by hope" by skillet. Click on the first video that comes up with the song, then read this chapter with the song in the background****. I have tried to match the song to the chapter as best as I can, without making it a song fic. **

**Please it will make this chapter better, I hope so at least. also there is a link on my profile for a picture of Toph's wedding dress. it is under Toph's second wedding dress. i hope you like it, it is the one on the right**

Aang's heart was racing faster than it had ever done before. He was a little worried it might just burst through his chest. Why was he so nervous, he had been married to Toph for a year already. He also knew this time for certain that he was in love with her, and she loved him too. That was why, he realised fully now that he had something important to lose, the most important thing, Toph. As-well as the future that they could have.

When she finally appeared his heart went from racing to skipping a beat. She couldn't be real, he had had that feeling about her before, but this was different. She wore a white empire line dress, the top was decorated with small beads. The rest of the dress was made of thin fabric that blew in the wind. Her hair was down, except for a small part that was pulled back, by the ornament Katara had given her. It like her dress blew in the wind, around her head, framing her face.

Once they got closer to where the men were standing , Katara unlinked her arm from Toph's and walked behind her. As she got closer Aang looked into her jade green eyes, for the briefest of moments her eyes meet his. His heart raced again. He noticed the corners of her lips curl into a small smile, lighting up Toph's face. She had picked up on, felt it as clearly as he did in the change in his heart beat, and knew she was the reason for it. She took great pleasure in that he knew.

He wanted to always see a smile on her face, and if he could be the reason for that smile, it would be all the more beautiful. It amazed him that he had never noticed how beautiful she was, she had changed a little from the time they first meet. Her hair was now normally worn down, letting people she her face. Even then though he had known she was always pretty, in her own way, but how could he have missed this. He honestly couldn't believe she was real and standing in-front of him.

Love is like bright light, it castes a bid shadow. She had told him that, in an attempt to help him not feel so bad about the way he had acted towards her when Appa was taken, lashing out. He had been blinded to her, her Beauty and just how amazing she really was, by the love he thought he felt for Katara. Now his eyes where open.

She had always been the one. He had been drawn to her for as long as he had known her. He hadn't planned on retuning when he did, but being that close to her in the desert, and not seeing her drew him to her, and back to his friends, his family. It was hearing the rumours, about what her father had planned for her, that brought him back to help her. She had always been in the back of his mind, when he was away from her. There was a lot that he didn't know but the one thing he knew, was that he and Toph where linked in some way, that he didn't fully understand. From the second he started to run after in in the swamp, in his vision, he had never stopped running to her.

They now faced each other. Aang glanced down, looking her over fully. He noticed that Toph was bare foot, he smirked a little. He could hear Zuko's voice, talking next to him, but he was only half listening. He was reminded of how Zuko had burned Toph's foot, when she had tried to help him. She had forgiven him almost as soon as it happened. She knew he was a good person.

She had done the same thing with Jet. Being biased was something she never did, she knew people to well to be able to be bias. She took people for who they were, not what they had done or may do. Just who they were as they stood in-front of her. This was one of the things he loved the most about her. Due to this, she never judged him, expected him to be anything other than who he was. With her he could just be who he was.

Thinking of her and Zuko and Jet as-well made him jealous, despite himself. Jet had been the first person to see her as the beautiful amazing person she was, he was also her first kiss. Deep down Aang would always be jealous of Jet, as he knew that if he had lived Toph would have stayed with him, and they would have fallen in love with each other. They were a lot alike.

He knew that she and Zuko, where only very close friends. They saw each other as family, brother and sister. That was the problem. Zuko was going to be watching to make sure he didn't hurt Toph again. Aang would rather die than do that . Toph and Zuko had a bound that he would never be a part of; they had been through a lot together.

"Balance is the most fragile and yet crucial thing in the world. That is why it makes them work so well together. They balance each other." Zuko finished speaking, he looked at Aang signalling for him to speak.

When he met his friend's eyes, all of the jealousy went away. It seemed so ridicules now.

Aang knew exactly what he wanted to say, he didn't have to think about it. The worlds just came to him. "Toph, you are my life, my past and my future. My hope for the future. A future that I want to share with you. I love you, I always have and I always will."

When Aang had thought of the future before, it had been in the simplest terms. A list of things he had to do as the avatar. Not anymore. Now he didn't have a clear idea what his future was going to be. That thought a few years ago would have worried him, but now he didn't care. As long as Toph was in his future, he would take the rest as it came. That was the one thing he was sure of, knew for sure, in that instant, that she was his future. That was enough for him.

"Aang, I never thought I would be able to say this, and mean it." He watched her take in a deep breath. "I love you. I spent my life building walls, so no one could get close to me. Then you came along, and pulled them down without even trying."

She hated speaking like that, she would have much rather just told him she loved him. Getting right to the point. He wouldn't have cared if that was all she said, but the fact that she made an effort for him was what made it all the more meaningful.

It wasn't till he looked back on everything they had been through together, that he realised how much he had relied on her. He needed her to push him to be better, because she knew he could do better, when no one else did. She was there, his rock. As everything was moving around them, and changing she stayed firm, enduring.

She had endured so much in her life, and she had come through it all, still the same strong passionate person she had always been. He knew she had felt like she had lost herself, after finding out about her birth mother, but had never lost her ideals, her spirit, that is what Aang loved the most about her.

He moved closer to her, resting his hands lightly on her waist, she rested hers just as lightly on his elbows. The kiss that followed was perfect, that was the only way to describe it, perfect.

Toph was not perfect, he knew that. She was far too stubborn, she could be moody, and sometimes to honest. She was by far the most reckless person he knew, which made him worry about her all the more. He was sure she was even more hot-headed than Zuko, her pride matched that of any man. No she wasn't perfect, but she was perfect for him.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you have liked this chapter, and will like the next o****ne. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading, and for eth review. **

**Yeah I did watch some of Korra. I agree the original was better. I didn't like Korra as a character that much. I think I liked Asami the best. She I think came out to the whole horrible love trainable thing looking the best. **

**I hope you like the last chapter, because I am going to ask you to do the something again. This time open a new window, go to YouTube. Put in "one real thing" by**** skillet, and read the chapter with the song in the background. **

Toph allowed herself to be led by Katara. It felt strangely odd to be in bare feet again, she hadn't done that since the war ended, not really. So much had changed since then, she had changed. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she wasn't the same person, she was seven years older after all, they all were. Iroh was right, when it came to everyone else Toph was able to see them for who they really are, but when it came to herself she was blind.

If someone had told her seven year ago, that she would be marrying Aang for the seconds time, she would have laugher in their face. Aang was a wimp, that could be strong if only he tried. He was head over heels in love with Katara, and acted like an idiot around her. That was the way Toph say Aang seven years ago. He annoyed her, mainly because she saw who he could be, and saw him walk away from that. Walking away from something was just against Toph's nature. So why did she care about him.

Katara slipped her arm from Toph's and walked behind her, with Suki. Toph walked the rest of the way to were Aang stood on her own. He gave her, her freedom. That was the thing that was most important to her. She had been denied it her whole life, until she meet Aang, that was why it meant so much to her, why he meant so much to her.

She could feel his eyes on her, as she walked closer. She lifted her head, in doing so her eyes meet his for a split second. She felt his heart race, she couldn't help smile. She liked that she had that effect on him. She was reminded of all the times she had felt him have the same reaction. It caused her heart to ache a little to remember those times. It was Katara that produced those reactions from him back then.

He was in love with her, she knew that. She also knew that Katara loved Zuko not Aang. This knowledge wouldn't stop her from feeling like a consolation prize. Aang had loved Katara first; she was always going to be his first love. A part of her wished she had allowed herself to really love someone else that way before now. That way she could know that Aang felt the same way she felt about it all. She hated feeling like this; it was such a stupid women's way to feel.

She suddenly got the answer to her question. She cared about him because he got to her, like no one else ever had. She built walls around herself. When you can tell when someone is lying, even a little white lie that you want to believe is true. Like it is for your own good. When you can also read a person the second you are close enough to them. Then you see the true dishonest nature of people, so she choose to protect herself from it.

Aang had broken down that wall, working his way in. he did this right from the start, when they first meet. He offered her a way out, an escape. She knew he was telling the truth, yet she pushed him away. The fear that he would let her down was to strong, but in the end she followed him. A few years later she would curse herself for doing that, it only lead her to pain.

He was able to hurt her so easily; because he was the only person that got passed her walls. This also meant that he was the person that deep down she cared about the most; it was a loop that just kept going round.

"We have fought to restore balance to this world. Balance is the most fragile and yet crucial thing in the world. That is why it makes them work so well together. They balance each other." Zuko's words had real meaning for all of them.

A part of her had always known that when Aang left, he was doing it because he believed it was the right thing to do at the time. In a way she was proud of him. Not that she would ever let him know that. He was finally starting to become the man she knew he could be. She only hoped that she would be strong enough to help him.

"Toph, you are my life, my past and my future. My hope for the future. A future I what to share with you. I love you, I always have and I always will." Toph knew that he wanted to say a lot more, but he knew that she liked people to just get to the point. He got to the point of what he wanted to say like that for her.

The future was such a unknown; Toph wasn't used to the unknown. All she knew about the future was that Aang was going to be a part of it.

"Aang, I never thought I would be able to say this, and mean it. I love you. I spent my life building up walls. So no one could get close to me. Then you came along, and pulled them down without even trying." Aang had made an effort to do things the way she would have wanted, so she would do the same for him. She opened her heart to him, and was more honest and open about her feelings than she had ever been, with anyone.

Falling in love was never something that Toph ever thought she would do. Falling in love meant that you had to fully trust your heart, the most fragile thing that you had to someone. She did trust people, but she also knew that even the people that you trust with your life can let you down. Aang had really damaged her, let her down. She still didn't fully know the true extent of that damage. He knew this too, and did everything in his power that he could to make it up to her. That ended up just making it worse. She would then end up feeling bad that she couldn't forget when she had already forgiven him.

Aang too one step towards her, taking hold gently of herby the waist. She could tell he was nervous, his hands were shaking. She lifted her hands and placed them lightly on his elbows. Nether wanting to hold the other too tight. The kiss was soft and gentle, Toph was sure Aang was worried that she was made of glass and would break. He felt strong, under her light touch.

She was drawn to him. Something about him drew her back to him, time after time. She was told by Zuko that she has no real sense of self-preservation. That was probably very true, she never thought about getting hurt, or risking her life. She just did what she felt she had to. Maybe that was what it was with Aang; she was drawn to the adventure, the danger that came with being around him.

It was deeper than that to, it couldn't just be that. It was also something about him as a person that drew her in. They were opposites. She stood her ground, he avoided conflict. He also acted without really thinking at times, took huge leaps of faith. For her that opposite was dangerous, as she couldn't see what she was leaping into, but he made her leap. It was like air, the air she needed, that was so necessary. He was as necessary for her as air. She didn't know, but she was the same for him. Staying in the same place for to long made him restless, but she made him do that. Because she to, to him was necessary. As necessary as a safe place to land.

As they pulled apart, she knew that she was with him till the end, whatever happened on the way. However it all ended. She could was in it to the ever

**So**** h****ow do you think the song ****fits with the chapter. I would love to know what you think of that, and the chapter as a whole. I should have the last chapter in this part up by the end of the week. Then I will be able**** to move onto the next part. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be the last chapter of this part of the story. I hope you like it please review. **

It was almost completely pitch black, the stars hanging in the sky where the only light. Sokka and Suki where already asleep in the cave, enjoying a sleep that was not going to be interrupted by their sons. Aang, Toph Zuko and Katara sat around the fire Zuko had made. Aang had wanted to make the fire to empress Toph, but Zuko got there first. Toph kissed him on the check, then rested her head on his lap, as he sat against a tree stump. She did this to console him, and the cold night air had forced them all to huddle closer together.

"So how does your third wedding compare to the first two." Zuko sat on a rock, with Katara resting her head on his legs. She glanced over at Toph, who he had directed his question at, but looked away as not to laugh.

"Well I wouldn't count the first one as a wedding" She pulled herself up a little. "There was just something not right about the groom."

"Yeah I'll say. It was lucky I was there to save you." Aang looked at Toph, he enjoyed when he and Toph teamed up against Zuko or Sokka. He wrapped his arm lightly around her neck, pulling her back so her head rested on his chest.

"I did not need you to save me , thank you." Though she protested, he lifted her right hand to take old of his arm that was around her neck. Keeping their connection.

"Ok, that is enough of this." Katara voice grew louder as she spoke. "We are going to bed. See you two in the morning." Katara got to her feet, took her husband's hand in hers, and lead them over to where Appa was sleeping. Toph had set up an earth tent there, for one of the married couples to sleep in.

Aang watched the, leave. When he lost sight of them he looked down at Toph. All he could really see of her was the top of her head. "Looks like we are sleeping under the stars tonight."

Toph took hold of Aang's right hand and played with it in hers. She was mapping out all the lines, she was proud that his hands had become callused, he was training. "Tell me a secret, and answer a question."

"What." Aang gave his full attention to Toph. His mind had stated to wonder a little as he looked at her hair shinning in the moonlight. She in turn, turned her head to face him.

"It's a game, I used to play with the servant that was meant to look after me. I never did tell her my biggest secret" A small smile appeared on her face. When she had turned round to face him , her eyes had met his. He like before, got lost in his train of thought, and her eyes. "Aang."

He shook his head a little. "Ok, but you have to do the same after."

"Of course, that is the point of the game." Toph now turned her whole body round to face her husband.

"So, a secret."

"About us."

"You aren't making this easy are you." She just shook her head. "Ok, I can't sleep without you next to me, your heart beat, matching mine." She hated to admit it, but she was touched by this. He noticed their heart beats matching too, she really had taught him well.

"What did the letter say." She felt him moving back to lean on his hand. He did not like the question. "The one you left me in the palace, the one I had burned." She had asked him this before, but he had lied. She never got to confront him, as her father interrupted them. Now he wasn't going to be get away without answering her.

"It said that, I was falling in love with you, and that I would be back. That I would never leave you again." He seemed rather nervous. Reaching out she took hold of his hand. "And, that I would ask you to marry me at some point in the future." Her felt her hand loosen around his, so he held her hand tighter. "If you would have me."

Toph hadn't expected this answer. He had probably had this all planned for the last three years, he had waited for her for three years. The sheer weight of that washed pressed down on her. How was she possibly going to live up to that, how could anyone. Her hand started to shack a little, till she felt Aang running his thump over the back of her hand. Gently calming her, little only he could. Cause only he knew how to.

"A secret." He knew he was winding her up a little, pushing her when she had gotten her head around what he had said , but she had started this game. There was also something he wanted to ask her, something he wanted to know.

"I not mind being lifted off the ground by you. I feel safe when you do it, I can still feel the earth threw you. I have never felt that with anyone before."

"Now for my question." He knew he was making her more annoyed. First he told her he had been planning her life for her. Then she opened up to him, and he wasn't responding. He couldn't help himself, he just loved the way she looked when she was wound up with him. Her nose had crinckled a little, as she looked at him like he was idiot.

"Would you have stayed with Jet, or married Zuko, if things had been different."

Slowly she slipped her hand from his. "You are really asking me, if I loved them first." She went quiet for a few seconds, chewing her lip. "The answer is no. You are the one that I what to be with, I was never in love with ether of them. I knew my place was to be with you, I just lost sight of that for a bit, back then."

Aang knew the answer to his question before he asked it, he just wanted to hear her say it. He placed both his hands behind her ears. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, checks and chin.

"Why are you kissing me like that." Her eyes, uncontrolled by her, lifted up to look at him.

"I was worried you were still annoyed at me." He let out a small laugh, at how silly he was being.

"Maybe you should take a risk." She spoke low and soft, as she moved her lips closer to his. As their lips meet, Toph bit Aang's lower lip.

"Ah…that hurt."

"I said you should take a risk, not that I wasn't still annoyed." She was starting to laugh now.

Aang moved in to kiss her again, as he did he gently lowered her to the ground "Not now, with the other here." Toph gentle, and reluctantly pushed Aang off her, onto the earth next to her. She then positioned herself, with her head in the crook of his neck, the way they felt most comfortable. She whispered into his ear. Causing him to smile, and be content to wait for now.

He held her closer, as the air grew colder. Her felt he body shaking against his. "Do you what to bend an earth tent, your cold."

"No, I'm fine. You like sleeping under the stars anyway."

She really was perfect for him, he hoped he was perfect for her. They just fit, worked together. Nether understood why it was like this it just was, they were perfect for each other.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this part of the story. I know that at the end and at the beginning, it may seem a little more grown up**** in tone than the other parts of the story, but Aang and Toph by this point are 20 so it seemed that the tone should change a little. **

**The next part of the story is going to be difficult to write, I am a little worried about how it is going to turn out, an****d I hope it will work out. Hope you read it. It will be where we go from here 16: Yin and Yang I plan to have it up in the next week or so. It will be longer, and more will happen in it than in the last two parts. **


End file.
